Fairy Godmother
Background The Fairy Godmother is the fairytale character also known as "Cinderella's Fairy Godmother" (from Charles Perraulthttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charles_Perrault / The Brothers Grimm). In The Land of Stories series, she is also the real grandmother of Alex and Conner Bailey through their father John Bailey. At the end of the third book, she dies, making Alex the new Fairy Godmother. Appearance and Personality "Their grandmother was a petite woman with long, graying brown hair that was pulled back in a tight braid. She had the warmest smile and the kindest eyes in the world, which wrinkled pleasantly when she smiled, just like the twins' dad's eyes had. She was cheerful and energetic." ''TLOS I, ch 3, p. 53 At the beginning of The Wishing Spell, Alex and Conner only know their grandmother as a friendly and warm woman who visits a few times a year, likes baking cookies, and always wears bright dresses and shoes with white laces and brown heels. She always carries a large, green travel bag and a blue purse, and always wears her wedding ringTLOS 1, ch 3, p. 53. She owns a small cottage in the woods and a blue carTLOS II, ch 8. Her absensces from their home are explained by her travelling all over the world to read fairy tales to sick children in hospitals. In the course of the first book, the twins discover that their grandmother is actually ''the Fairy Godmother, and can travel between their world and the Land of StoriesTLOS I, ch 24. She is the only one who is able to travel between worlds without the use of a portal. In "Our World Time" she is at least 150 years old, as she has worked together with the Brothers Grimm and Hans Christian Andersen to help spread fairy tales to give hope and joy to the people. She explains she discovered the existence of the "Otherworld" by accident, as she used her magic to wish herself to a place where "people needed her most" and she ended up in another dimension.TLOS I, ch 24, p. 429 Mother Goose and other fairy tale characters helped her with this. She is the head of the Fairy Council. In The Enchantress Returns, it is revealed that she is responsible for taking Ezmia from the Real World to the Land of Stories (see Ezmia's story). Though she is capable of travelling between worlds without a portal, she uses her magic to open a door for Mother Goose to travel through (that Dr. Bob also uses to get into the Land of Stories).TLOS II, ch 22 p 402 She and Mother Goose share a secret; there is another Heir of Magic beside AlexTLOS III, ch 21, p. 344. It is not (yet) revealed who this is. The Masked Man was imprisoned in Pinocchio Prison for trying to steal something in the Fairy Godmother's posession- it is not (yet) revealed what this is. the synopsis for book 4 gives something away- [[Beyond the Kingdoms|go here to read it], but be warned of spoilers!] Relationships Since the twins' father died, leaving their mother to struggle financially, the Fairy Godmother tended to stop by every now and then and bring a lot of supplies and gifts, filling their fridge and cooking special dinners. Alex and Conner care about her very much, and she has a good relationship with her daughter-in-law as well. In The Enchantress Returns, she is absent for a long time, and then shows up but doesn't tell the twins much about the danger the Land of Stories is in, in order to protect them. While she initially shows love and care for Ezmia (loving her "like a daughter"TLOS II, ch 12, p. 193), she gradually pulls away when she realizes Ezmia has changed and has become cruel and mean-spirited. The Fairy Godmother is a widow. Her husband, who used to travel with her between worlds and whom she describes as the "love of her life", died shortly before her son John was bornTLOS I, ch 24, p. 430. In A Grimm Warning, it is revealed that she wanted Mother Goose to be the next Fairy Godmother, but Mother Goose turned it down. Story 1. The Wishing Spell The Fairy Godmother gives the twins the Land of Stories Book for their 12th birthday.It is unclear if she gives it to them because she means for them to go through the portal; most likely, it was just meant to be read as a book they both enjoyed so much as kids. When the twins fall into the book and go on their adventure, she tries to find them, but doesn't manage to do so until the very end of the story, where she reveals herself to the twins. 2. The Enchantress Returns When their mother is kidnapped, the Fairy Godmother arranges for Alex and Conner's protection, but does not anticipate that they activate a portal and go to the Land of Stories themselves to find their mother. She seems to be aware of their presence at the Happily Ever After Assembly despite their disguise and gives them her veiled support to fight Ezmia.TLOS II, ch 12, p. 201 At the end of the book, after Ezmia is defeated, she calls the Fairy Council together and they decide to close the gateway between the worlds for good. She agrees to letting Alex stay and become the next Fairy Godmother-in-training. 3. A Grimm Warning The Fairy Godmother is training Alex to be her successor, but admits to feeling very tired- a result, she says, of finally having found the right person for the job. Her magic is failing and her latest spells become undone, because she is dying. Before she does, she fights and defeats the Masked Man's dragon. She then says goodbye to Alex and Conner and "returns to magic".TLOS III, ch 29, p. 444 Quotes about her grandmother ''"It's funny how different you look in every book I read."''TLOS II, ch 3, p. 41 ''"No matter how hard you try, you can't help everyone. And you're beginning to learn that some people can't be helped, not because they're helpless, but because they don't want to be helped."''TLOS III, ch 2, p. 48-49 ''"To know someone's deepest desires is to risk knowing them more than they want to be known."''TLOS III, ch 2, p. 51 ''"We wouldn't want to live in a world where no one believed in themselves enough to make their own dreams come true."''TLOS III, ch 2, p. 51 ''"The key to slaying a dragon is to always remember you're much smarter and more powerful than he is. He may seem scary, but he's really nothing but a large winged reptile with horrid breath."''TLOS III, ch 29, p. 442 (Add your fave quote here!) References Category:Heroes Category:Fairytale World Characters Category:Recurring Category:Major Characters Category:Deceased Category:Fairies